Shallow Love Triangle
by thesmartaleck
Summary: Harry, Draco and another guy is dragged into a haze of love and lust. Beware of slashy, lemony scenes. If you do enjoy slashy, lemony scenes, then go ahead. Please don't kill me, it's my first.
1. I hate you, I want you, Screw you

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, he wouldn't be that famous and I wouldn't be this infamous.

* * *

Harry yawned widely and laid on the couch. He closed his eyes. His first month in Hogwarts in his seventh year was anything but exciting. Compared to hunting down Voldemort, normal school life was ten times as dull as the History of Magic.

Sure, reincarnation of all those who died two books years ago thanks to the Elder Wand was cool, but not that fun. Sirius has been a great correspondent, but aside from that, he was trapped in ennui.

He was thinking rather deeply when he felt a presence near him. Near his nose, more like.

He snapped his eyes open and found himself face-to-face with Ginny.

"Fdgah!" was all that came out of Harry. He scrambled back. "What the fuck was that about?"

Ginny batted her eyelashes. "Awww…Doesn't Harry want to kiss Ginny?"

Harry groaned. Out of respect for the slut's brother, he decided not to call her a slut. Not in her face, anyway.

"No. I'm still thinking of who I…want."

Ginny inched closer to him. "Don't you want me?"

"Not in that way." He said gruffly. He stood up and checked his watch. Fifteen minutes to dinner. He stood up.

"I'm going."

He ran off quickly before Ginny could catch him. He went inside and spotted Hermione and Ron. He sat down and started on his carbonara. While Hermione lectured Ron on the basics of the Human Transfiguration, a certain Slytherin eyed them.

Draco played with his Alfredo. He felt pathetic. And Malfoys should not feel pathetic.

Blaise sighed. "What is it?"

"I am the notorious, hunky sex god of Slytherin. And yet…"

Blaise frowned. "Who's not interested? Some girl from Gryffindor I bet."

Draco groaned and pulled Blaise to the common room. Once reaching the sleek, black couches, Draco slumped on his favorite.

"Make sure no one's here." Blaise did a complicated flick of the wrist (yes, he is quite intelligent) and a sort of force field from his wand extended to the whole common room and dorm.

"Okay. So what's the matter?" said Blaise

"I'm gay."

"We've talked about this. Being gay isn't-"

"What would dad say?"

"I'm sure he'd understand."

"How would you know?"

"Because dad told me that your dad and some male model-"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. It runs in the family. In your family anyway."

Draco sighed. "But it feels weird."

"Just grit your teeth and face the fact that you're gay!"

"I don't…feel gay."

Blaise buried his face in his hands. _Well, there's no other choice_.

"Draco, after this, remember that I'm doing this for you."

Blaise held Draco's shoulders firmly and gently kissed him. He nibbled softly on Draco's lower lip. Draco was caught in surprise, but reacted quickly. Draco started to press for entry. Though nauseated, Blaise opened his mouth. Draco eagerly played with Blaise's tongue.

After a while, Blaise pulled back. Draco breathed deeply. Blaise gave a retching noise and wiped his mouth.

"Don't you ever tell anyone about that. Or even expect it again."

Draco sighed. "I won't. I already have someone in mind."

Blaise stood stock still when he heard who Draco Malfoy wants. And what Malfoys want, Malfoys get.

Harry begged Ron to talk to Ginny. He just wasn't interested anymore. Ron was frustrated. He didn't want Harry to be burdened, but he didn't want Ginny to be hurt. So both boys consulted Hermione."Harry, even if you do tell her you're not interested, she won't leave you alone."

"Why?" said both boys.

"She thinks that she will still have a chance with you if you still don't have one." Said Hermione while rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

Harry groaned. "But who?"

Hermione smirked. She started to hate Ginny when she started to smut around Harry.

"Nothing hurts a girlfriend more than to see the guy with the _ex-girlfriend_."

"You mean Cho?"

"Yes?" said Cho who was passing by behind them.

"Erm, hey." Said Harry. He liked her, but not too much.

"You need something?"

Harry stood up and held Cho's cheek. "Want to go out again? For old times' sake?" Harry looked really hot, with him growing really tall, having chiseled cheekbones, and robes hiding well-toned abs. Half the girls in Hogwarts dream about him. Cho hardly even thought about it.

Cho blushed and grinned. "Erm, sure. Let's hang tomorrow, Saturday?"

"Of course. See you then." And to imply that Cho was his, he kissed her cheek. He was about to leave the Hall when a shriek came from the doors.

"What are you doing with her?" said Ginny

"Dating her. Ginny, I already told you; I'm not interested with you."

"But-"

"He said his word. Now can you please leave? No one wants you here." Said Hermione coldly.

Ginny looked hurt and left. Not looking where she was going caused her to bump into Draco.

"Hey watch it Weasel. Don't you place your muck on me." Said Draco cruelly.

"Hey Malfoy, will pick on someone your own size?" said Ron.

"Then I guess I'd pick on her instead of you. She seems to have more guts than you have, for sure."

Ron stood up and was about to pull out his wand. Hermione however, pulled him back down.

"Do not make a commotion." Muttered Hermione. Draco saw everything and laughed. He left a hurt Ginny and proceeded to the Slytherin table.

Harry shook his head and waved bye to Cho. He sat back down.

"I guess it worked."

Unknown to him, he was being closely watched.

"Blaise, do you think he meant it with Chang?"

Blaise shrugged. "I'm no good in this stuff, but I'll give you a theory. Potter hates Wealette. Weaselette flirts with him. Potter is sick of it so Potter uses Chang."

Draco nodded. "If that's the case…then we're going to Hogsmaede tomorrow."

Blaise frowned.

"I need to make sure."

Dumbledore, being the Muggle Lover he is, wanted everyone to wear Muggle clothing during Hogsmaede Saturday. Or any weekend in fact. So Harry decided to shop on Ebay (Hermione bought a laptop for him his last birthday) and get some clothes.

On his date, he decided to wear a simple navy blue tight-fitting shirt which highlighted his sexy upper body. He wore baggy denim jeans and white sneakers. As headed down the Great Hall, he caught the stares of girls, and even guys. Especially a blonde Slytherin at that.

He grinned at Cho who wore a pink shirt that reached up to halfway her thighs. It had pretty abstract drawings all over it including skulls and hearts. She also wore denim jeans and pink Chuck Taylors. She also had a black-and-pink striped scarf around her neck.

Harry slung his arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer. He felt comfortable, but something didn't feel right. Looking forward to a great day, he just shrugged it off.

They entered the Three Broomsticks and ordered two butterbeers. Hermione wasn't there since she said that she still had business to deal with Professor Snape. Ron was with Fred and George.

Cho let her hand rest on the table and looked out the window. _Déjà vu._

Harry held it firmly. Cho grinned at him. Cho whispered to him.

"Remember your first kiss?"

Harry chuckled and whispered back.

"You mean _our_ first kiss?"

A few tables away, Draco Malfoy was fuming. He wanted to rant it all out to Blaise, but he was too busy flirting with a pretty local.

Feeling that words weren't enough, Draco pulled out his wand.

Cho was about to whisper a seductive suggestion when her butterbeer "exploded"

"Shit." She muttered. Rosmerta quickly cleaned up the mess.

"I'm so sorry, but I don't know how that happened."

Cho sighed but thanked her anyway. Harry got a refund, but they left. Draco was about to grab Blaise, but he was already making out with the girl. Groaning, he followed the couple.

It was cold and windy outside, but he clearly saw the two figures go inside a deserted alley. He hid behind an overflowing dumpster.

Harry and Cho started to make out. Draco was starting to twitch madly. Harry lined the curve of Cho's back and slid his other hand down to her thigh. Cho buried her hands in his hair. After a while, Harry started to kiss and nibble on her neck. Harry pushed her to the wall and pushed his crotch against hers. She moaned softly, obviously feeling one long, hard, erect-

Draco had enough. He went to a near boutique, twenty-five feet from the dumpster.

"_Reducto!_"

The dumpster exploded. Passers-by stared at it. Draco expected the couple to come out, but they came out a different alley, obviously to avoid attention.

"Harry, is it just me, or are a lot of things are exploding?"

"It's just some jealous bastard." Said Harry reassuringly. "C'mon. I bet the common room's empty." Cho nuzzled to Harry and the lovers went back to Hogwarts.

Draco stormed inside the Three Broomsticks. He saw a certain girl leave the common bathroom looking drunk. He went inside and pulled a half-naked Blaise out.

Girls'eyes fell on Blaise's undone buttons, quite exposing his sexy torso.

"What's up?"

Draco just shook his head and kept on dragging Blaise outside. By the time Draco was finished reiterating the story, they were already at the gates and the sky was dark.

"Really? Well, I guess Potter's straight."

"EXACTLY!"

"It's easy to convert." Said Blaise shrugging.

"But how?" said Draco, half-begging.

"How should I know? I'm straight, and planning to stay that way, thank you."

"What if I try to make him convert?"

"I don't know Draco. It's worth a shot if you're this desperate"

"Tomorrow then." Said Draco firmly.

Harry and Cho rushed to Harry's dorm. As presumed, nobody was there. Harry threw Cho on the bed and took oh his shirt. Cho eyed him seductively.

"Harry knows how to play."

Harry straddled her and waved his wand. The curtains closed and immediately had a sound-proofing charm. He pointed to her stomach and muttered a contraceptive spell. He pulled her scarf and shirt off and started to lick her neck again. He unzipped her pants and started to finger her. She took off her bra and Harry started to lick and nibble on her tits. She moaned softly.

He pulled her pants off and his. He kissed her soaking lace panties. She moaned even louder. He took them off to reveal a dripping pussy. He slowly licked the slit. Cho gasped.

He pulled down his boxers to reveal a very stiff eight-inch cock. Cho bit her lip seductively.

He entered her. Cho groaned as Harry pushed to his extent. He started with a slow motion and got even more aroused. He began to pump in her even faster. Cho took breaths in gasps. A little more and Cho came. Right after she had hers, Harry came.

Harry took himself out and lay with Cho. He pulled the covers around them while Cho snuggled to his chest. Cho slowly fell asleep.

Harry caressed her hair. It seemed good, his life.

Good. Not great.

* * *

A/N: Still pretty dry, but it's a start. Hope you'd still review even if you don't like what you see. Proofreading my work is always welcome. 


	2. Perversion Is Not Allowed In Class

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Okay?

* * *

Seamus shouted in shock when he saw Cho, fully dressed, stepping out of the shower room. Grabbing her things hastily, she gave Harry (who was wearing only his boxers and looking groggy) a quick peck and sped out of the dorm.

Seamus smirked. "Hot night?"

Harry just yawned and proceeded to the shower. He cleaned off the remnants of last night and used his favorite, and very personal, liquid soap.

He tied a towel around his waist and grabbed his clothes. He liked the privacy of the bathroom, instead of changing outside.

After finishing, he sat on his favorite couch and waited for his two best friends.

Hermione went down with knitted eyebrows. Ron was just groggy.

"Harry, I heard…someone…slept in the dorm…who wasn't supposed to sleep there." Said Hermione; choosing her words carefully.

Harry laughed. "From who?"

Hermione sighed. "Seamus."

He just shrugged. "Well, she was the one who made the first move."

She sighed yet again. "Well for goodness' sake, will you at least let her leave _with dignity_? She was running out of our common room!"

"Fine. I will next time. Okay?"

"There's a next time?"

"That, my good friend, is absolutely none of your business."

She smirked. Harry shook Ron awake who fell asleep on the armchair. The three of them proceeded downstairs.

Blaise nudged Draco and gave a nod to the doors. Harry, leading the trio, headed to empty seats. He looked apathetic that day.

Draco smirked. This will be easy.

He strode off boldly to the Gryffindor table. He walked with poise and grace, as every Malfoy should. This also assured everyone's attention. Blaise, suddenly sensing danger, followed right behind.

Draco tapped Harry's shoulder. He didn't look up.

"The fuck you want Malfoy? Can't you see I'm busy enjoying my Sunday breakfast without anything disgusting and unsightly thrusted in my presence?"

This annoyed Draco greatly.

"I ask for a civil conversation for you Potter."

"Denied."

"Then I _demand_ a civil conversation with you."

"Denied again."

Draco had enough. He grabbed Harry's shoulder and pulled him to his face. Harry was just calm and even bored.

"What now?" he said.

Out of intense anger, he grabbed Harry's face and kissed him.

That was all it took for Harry to realize what he was missing. He was missing the fact that he was in fact bisexual. He was missing the fact that he was in sexual starvation for the same sex. And he was also missing the fact that his preference was Draco Malfoy.

However, he had a girlfriend.

Those wonderful five seconds of revelation and arousal passed and Harry pushed Draco away. He also gave an added punch to the blonde.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing Malfoy?" Harry wiped his lips.

Malfoy looked smug. Smooth as ever.

"Kissing you, dumbass. Is there anything that your slow brain cannot process?"

Harry bit his lip and wished it was still in contact with Draco's.

"And is there a defect in your thinking that stops you from realizing that I for one have a girlfriend?"

"You just went out with her yesterday."

"Time matters not!"

"All you did was sleep with her."

"And your point is?" said Cho who appeared by Harry's side.

"My point is that did you feel something when I kissed you?" said Draco lazily.

"Of course not. You're not that good a kisser either."

Draco mocked a look of hurt. "I guess you can't say it in front of everyone, can you?"

Harry frowned. "Say what?"

"Say the fact that you're _gay_."

"WHAT? Where the hell did you get that idea?" he said defensively

"Well, the fact that it took you at least _five seconds_ to push me away. Obviously, something kept you hanging." Said Draco with a smirk.

"I am not gay!" said Harry persistently.

Draco smirked. "The first sign: Denial"

"I am NOT denying-"

Blaise pointed to Harry's cheek. "You're blushing."

"YOU ASSHOLE! I AM-"

Draco chortled. "Second sign: Violent Reactions"

"Whatever."

"Third sign: Apathy." They said together.

"I…I'm not…"

"Fourth sign." Said Draco, nearly laughing. "Speechlessness."

"You surprised me! You couldn't expect me to-" Blaise laughed.

"You are SO busted." He said.

"Why?" said Harry indignantly.

"You stopped denying it." Said Draco with a smug look.

Harry just sped off amidst everyone staring avidly.

He locked the door to the Room of Requirement. He pulled out his magically-powered cellphone and called Cho.

"Hey baby. I'm sorry I left off like that."

"It's okay. I understand those bastards want to play with you."

"Speaking of playing…one last for the week?"

"(giggles) Hell yeah. Where?"

"Third floor corridor. In front of the portrait of Barnabas the Barmey…"

Fifteen minutes later, Cho entered a beautiful, lavishly decorated room with a Jacuzzi in the middle. Harry was already there and sipping red wine.

That was all it took for Cho to strip and join Harry.

Harry yawned widely and doodled on his paper. Another boring day at Charms. It took him a few tries to master the charm, so he finished early.

He laid back on his chair and yawned. Hermione sat next to him and looked at his doodles. She groaned.

"Not here, Harry."

"What?"

Ron looked at his doodles and snorted in laughter.

"Ron, grow up!" whispered Hermione.

"'Mione, it's a guy thing."

"You mean drawing animated versions of your sex life _in your notebook_?" she hissed angrily.

"Really Potter? I didn't think you'd sink _that_ low." Drawled Malfoy.

"Wow Potter, you're BOTTOM?" said Blaise . Everyone looked at Harry.

Harry just yawned. "No, see that's Dickface Malfoy and Pugface Parkinson. I saw them last night in the prefects' bathroom."

The Gryffindors roared with laughter. Hermione was silently grateful that Flitwick was outside talking to McGonagall.

"No," Said Malfoy. "You see, that's Potter," he flicked his wand. "being topped by Loony Lovegood."

Hoots and catcalls were thrown. Everyone anticipated Harry's comeback.

"Really? I was under the impression that that's Malfoy topped by Myrtle."

More insults were shouted.

"Well, that's Potter," he flicked his wand to show a woman in emerald green cloak. "topped by McGonagall."

Students cannot contain themselves.

"What the fuck?"

"That's way gross than I expected."

"MR. MALFOY!" said the Head of Gryffindor House.

Everyone looked up. McGonagall strode angrily towards the crowd.

"Fifty points from Slytherin and three nights' detention! I have never heard of such disgrace! Including you too, Mr. Potter."

"Sorry Professor." Snided Malfoy.

"But Professor-" started Harry, but McGonagall held her hand out.

"Perversion is not allowed in class." Said Flitwick.

Hermione stood up authoritatively. Her womanhood was highlighted well, with the perfect bust and the perfect ass.

"May I remind you Professor McGonagall, that three days from now, we are going to hold the Quidditch Cup final? Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff? And I'm quite sure we'll need Harry here."

McGonagall sighed. Hufflepuff's an undeniably easy win, but of course…

"Your detentions will be held the night after the Cup. And that will include you, Ms. Granger, for…supervision of these two since I have…business to attend to."

Hermione merely nodded.

Harry and Hermione stayed in the library. Ron was "taking a walk" with Parvati.

"Take care with Malfoy. He's up to something." Said Hermione warily.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, but I can take care of myself."

Hermione gave him a pointed look. "You'd better tell Cho."

"Speak of the devil!" Cho appeared from an aisle. She wore a white blouse with a blue checkered mini skirt. She sat on Harry's lap and pecked him.

"Hey 'Mione!" she greeted brightly.

Hermione sighed. "Harry has something to say." Sissy girls annoyed her. Even if they were incredibly pretty and rather smart.

"Baby?"

"Nothing."

Cho frowned slightly, but laid on Harry's shoulder.

"I heard you landed in detention. Very bad of you." She said with a mock pout. Harry kissed her softly which developed to nibbling and necking.

Hermione, growing quite sick of the lovey-dovey atmosphere left the two in peace.

"Hmm…'Mione left." Said Cho

"I guess we can have a little fun then." Whispered Harry. He pulled her to the Records Section, where no one ever goes to.

They started to make out hotly. Harry raised his hand inside her blouse and tweaked her tits. He simultaneously fingered and necked her. Cho opened up Harry's pants and brought out a stiff cock. She stroked it slowly and also played with his balls.

Harry pushed her to the wall and grabbed her hips. He thrusted in her quickly and deeply. They came almost at the same time; this time Harry came first.

After their quickie, Cho wobbled while walking. Harry took her waist to make it look less obvious.

From the shelves, Draco breathed fire.

* * *

A/N: Getting quite naughty aren't they? Hopefully this chapter will help you review. :) 


	3. Detention has never been this noisy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (I never said I did)

* * *

After dinner, Harry gave Cho a quick peck and sped off to McGonagall's office. As he entered, he noticed Steve and Draco approach. He also noticed their close proximity.

"Good evening boys." Greeted McGonagall icily. "Mr. Malfoy and Brandon, your detention will be extended to five days as requested by Professor Flitwick. Mr. Potter, yours is obviously unaffected.

"Your duty tonight is to clean the Transfiguration Classroom 8. Ms. Granger here will supervise. Good evening."

The four of them entered the classroom, led by Hermione. She locked the door.

"Malfoy, you're assigned to floor sweeping. Brandon, you clean the desks. Make sure they're free of vandals. Harry, clean the windows and board. Do it now."

Harry went for the pail and rags, Draco just sat on the desks. Steve walked to Hermione.

"You don't _actually expect _us to do this manually right?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Of course I do."

"Remember what she said? Quote, _'Your duty tonight is to clean the Transfiguration Classroom 8. Ms. Granger here will supervise.' _ She didn't say no magic."

Hermione looked blank. Her ass was in this, but also Harry's. She decided to try to find a way out of it.

"But we'll leave too early than she expects."

"Who said anything about leaving, Granger?" answered Malfoy. "We're just not gonna get our fingers dirty."

Hermione folded her arms. "What if she finds out?"

"How will she find out?" answered Steve back. "You're her only look-out and you really wouldn't want to babble with you friend here." He nodded his head to Harry.

Hermione sighed. _The hell with it._ "Fine. But don't make a racket."

Steve smirked. "We won't. But we hope you don't mind…certain noises."

He turned around. "You do know how to clean a room?"

Hermione looked quite insulted. "Do not make me change my mind."

They stood back-to-back and made an equal wave of the wand. Instantly, everything went to order; the cages of miniature animals, the desks were cleaned, the board was spotless.

"Good. Now let us be."

He strode over to Draco and took him by the wrist and they entered a small closet.

Hermione stood speechless. Harry was too busy thinking of Cho to notice.

Draco wrapped his arms around Steve and kissed him softly. Steve moaned in his lips as Draco's tongue slipped in. While their tongues melted in with each other, he slipped his hand inside Draco's robes. He pulled them down and undid Draco's tie.

He broke off and pushed him to the wall. He nibbled softly on Draco's neck while removing his robes. He kissed lower and lower as he unbuttoned Draco's shirt. By time he went to the pants, he bit the bulge gently.

"Shit…" whispered Draco.

Steve knelt, and unbuckled the belt and pulled down the pants along with the boxers. Out sprung a hard cock.

He kissed the tip softly and gave it soft licks. Draco's hands balled into fists as Steve lightly grazed his teeth up and down the shaft and down to his balls without letting his tongue make contact.

"Fuck, just suck it already." Moaned Draco breathlessly.

Steve grinned evilly and sucked the head hard. His mouth crept slowly down the shaft until it was all in his mouth. Then he went up and down. He did it faster and sucked harder. Draco held Steve's firmly and humped it to his cock. As his eyes rolled to the heavens, and he sweated heavily, Steve played with his balls.

"Steve, Steve, dammit, finish me up…" said Draco loudly.

"Then come in me." Said Steve, who pulled back. Draco took Steve's head again and pulled him to his cock. A few more seconds and he came.

Steve stood up and placed either hand on Draco's shoulders and kissed him softly.

"Best blowjob of my life." Murmured Draco.

"My turn." He whispered. He was about push Draco to kneel when Draco smirked.

"A blowjob? You're my official boyfriend now, Steve. C'mon, you have to do better than that."

Steve frowned then raised an eyebrow. "You're letting me top? Seriously?"

"You just gave me the best blowjob of my life. And this offer is just once-in-a-lifetime. Don't tell me you're declining." Said Draco, smirking.

Steve grinned and stood aside. He knelt and pulled down his pants along with his boxers. His hard cock erected.

Draco knelt gave it a good lick. "For lube." He went to a doggy-style position.

"Hit me."

Steve knelt behind Draco and grabbed the perfectly shaped ass. Their position took up the whole space.

Steve pushed in Draco, and Draco bit his lip. "First time?" called Steve.

"Yeah."

"Then I'll go slow, baby." True to his word his pushed in and out slow. But as tension mounted, Steve pumped harder and Draco felt more pleasure than pain. Steve soon had his breath in gasps and Draco pounded every now and then on the door.

As Steve came, Draco practically collapsed with pleasure. Steve pulled out and pulled up his pants. He sat on the floor and leaned back on the wall. Draco crawled next to him, and sat down carefully.

"Dammit. How the hell am I supposed to sit?"

All Steve could do was laugh.

Harry was getting hot with his dirty thoughts when he heard moaning in the closet.

"Steve, Steve, dammit, finish me up…" he heard Draco moan. Hermione was busy writing something, but did not look up when she heard Draco.

Harry walked over to Hermione. "What exactly are they doing?"

Hermione (who was secretly a yaoi fangirl) still did not look up. "Doing what you know best Harry. Well, not in that field anyway…"

"What are you talking about?" said Harry and took a seat next to her.

Hermione sighed, put down her quill, and looked at Harry squarely.

"They're having gay sex."

Harry looked blank, but inside he held an inexplicable rage.

"Malfoy's gay?" he asked

Hermione's eyebrows raised. "I would have thought that obvious."

Harry stood up so violently that his chair fell back. He was about to pound on the door when-

"You're jealous aren't you?"

Harry looked at his side and glanced at Hermione without fully turning around. She was writing again.

"No…I'm just…annoyed."

"Annoyed that he's gay and you didn't know?"

"No…annoyed that…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Sit back down Harry." Hermione looked like a teacher lecturing her student.

Harry did as he was told and Hermione settled her quill twice that night.She didn't enjoy her writing to be interrupted.

"You are not annoyed. You are pissed. Incredibly pissed. Incredibly pissed about the fact that you have a slut for a girlfriend, that you were gay and you denied it, and that you had a subconscious gay crush and is now taken."

Harry looked surprised amidst his anger. "Wow Hermione. You could become a romance guru or something." Hermione shook her head.

"That's not the point Harry. You should dump Cho and get Malfoy."

Harry folded his arms. "I _do not_ like Malfoy."

They heard pounding on the door and Steve moaning. Harry clenched his fists.

"Okay so maybe I do. So what? It's too late. Cho's in love with me, and Malfoy has a new boyfriend."

Hermione smirked. "You know what you want. If you want it, you'll get it. It's just a matter of figuring how."

* * *

A/N: I got the last sentence from the book Lust by Robin Wasserman. Also, I like short chapters, so sorry to those who don't. I'll update quick to make up for it. 


	4. A Lover, A Cheater, and A Fighter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Never did, never will.

* * *

Harry woke up early that Saturday. If he was going to get Malfoy, he'd better think of a good plan.

He stepped in the bathroom and stared at the mirror. He locked the door and stripped.

He had a great built. A six-pack, shapely muscles, and even cuts. His eight and a half always drove Cho crazy. His face was acceptably charming too. Voldemort certainly helped Mr. Boy-Next-Door to have the face of…let's say a GQ model.

Chiseled cheekbones, sharp features, and his unruly jet-black hair. And of course, his reputation never fails him. So, technically speaking, he was labeled hot.

As he stepped in the shower, nothing came to his head. He didn't know how to attract boys.

_Well, there's always Hermione._

Hermione was sitting under the beech tree and looked like she was asleep because her arms were on her knees and her head was buried there. But actually, she was just listening to her magically-powered iPod Nano

Harry sat beside her. "Hermione, please…I really need your help."

Hermione plugged off her earphones and jammed the iPod in her pocket.

"Ever since Cho, I realized you were absolutely tactless with women. But Harry, c'mon…not with men too!" said Hermione desperately.

"Hermione, I'm more of a kick-ass guy than a romantic guy. Now help me here. Please."

"What about Ron?"

"I haven't seen him yet."

"C'mon, he ought to know."

"What should I know?" said Ron who popped out of nowhere.

"Harry's gay." Said Hermione.

"Okay." Said Ron, who was still digesting those two powerful words. "So?"

"Let me rephrase," said Harry. "I'm gay and I want Malfoy."

Ron stood there, wide-eyed and speechless. "Out of all the men in Hogwarts, it had to be THAT PATHETIC WHITE-"

He was cut off suddenly when ropes sprung from Hermione's wand and bound Ron tightly, including his mouth.

She looked at him tiredly. "Will you promise not to tell anyone Ron, about what you just heard?"

Ron struggled, but Hermione pointed her wand directly to his face.

"I am the smartest witch in our year, so choose you decisions carefully."

Ron eyed it, but retained a look of disagreement.

"You're making me do this Ron." Said Hermione. A large spider crawled out of nowhere and on Ron's chest.

Ron's scream came muffled and he made to shake the spider off when Hermione petrified him.

"Do not make this spider enter your nuts Ron." Said Hermione threateningly. "Do you promise not to tell _anyone_ about what you just heard?"

Ron nodded furiously.

"Do you promise not to act disagreeably to our plans in any way?"

He nodded again.

"If you do break your promises, we shall do all in our power to stop you. Understand?"

"This would mean _spiders_." Added Harry.

Ron nodded vigorously as he eyed the spider creeping down his crotch.

"Right then." Hermione swished her wand and the ropes disintegrated along with the spider. Ron sat up and rubbed his elbows.

"Fine. But you're in tough luck if you want Malfoy."

"Why?"

"See for yourself." Said Ron who nodded at the direction of the lake.

Alongside its banks, a certain blonde and a certain brunette walked around. Malfoy had his arm around Steve's waist and Steve's arm slung on Malfoy's shoulder.

"Apparently, he's taken." Said Ron

"Then I'm going to steal him." Said Harry who smirked.

"Exactly how are you going to do that?" said Ron, who decided to push his judgment for the sake of their friendship and his organ.

Hermione gave her all-knowing smile. "I have an idea." And sped off.

"You haven't told us yet!" shouted Harry.

"I hate it when she does that." Said Ron.

* * *

Harry read Hermione's note over and over again, but it still didn't make any sense. Next to it was a large group of paper bags with prestigious labels.

_Wear boxers (ONLY boxers) for tonight. I suggest the black silk. The rest of the clothes will be to replace your closet. Later, make __sure__ you wear the black dressing gown._

_Love, Hermione._

_.P.S. Don't worry about the clothes. I got good connections._

He just shrugged and replaced the new clothes with his old ones. Then, he wore the silk black boxers and crawled under the covers.

Midnight struck and McGonagall's voice boomed through the whole Gryffindor House.

"Everyone get up! Ms. Granger! Mr. Weasley! Ms. Weasley!" Hermione (who wore a sexy crimson spaghetti-strapped silk nightgown that reached halfway her thighs and a matching thick, scarlet dressing gown) appeared at McGonagall's side alongside the groggy-eyed prefects Ron and Ginny.

"Ms. Weasley, wake all the girls. Same for the boys, Mr. Weasley. Ms. Granger, report to Professor Dumbledore in the Great Hall with Mr. Macmillan. He needs both Head Boy and Girl"

Hermione ran off with a shadow of a smirk.

"What's going on Professor?" asked Ron.

"Another troll broke lose. And apparently, he's mixed with giant blood, so he can think properly. A strong male too. Go now."

Ron waved his wand and aloud horn sounded in the boys' dormitories. Ginny did the same. Everyone rushed downstairs.

"Sixth and seventh year students, I'm quite sure you know self-defense, so you can hurry off to the Great Hall by yourselves. The rest follow me."

Harry and the rest strode down to the Hall, Harry in the lead. Adrenaline pumping, heart beating rapidly, he smirked. Ron stood beside him.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Hell yeah." They laughed.

"Oi!" called out Seamus. "You guys aren't the only D.A. members here you know!"

They reached the Great Hall and met a startled school. The teachers were separated, some at the doors, some at the table. The House tables were gone and everyone looked scared.

"Everyone," called out Dumbledore. "Do not panic. Sixth and seventh years, you have the option for fight or flight. Raise your hand if you want to leave."

No one raised their hand.

"All right. But be careful. All the teachers will stay, except for Professors Vector and Trelawney who will accompany the lower years. I have a portkey here that will take you to Hogsmaede. The rest of the years, please hold hands."

Everyone did as they were told and within three seconds, they disintegrated.

"Seventh years, please stay at the sides. Scatter yourselves. Sixth years, I want you at the side of the doors. You will attack at the rear. Professors Flitwick and Sprout will stay with you. I would also like to call on the attention of the members of the former underground society named 'Dumbledore's Army'."

They were surprised when called, but all of them, including the trio, went to Dumbledore.

"I want you to lead the students. Each of you will be a leader in your group. Your groups will be formed by your year and houses. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger however, will stay with Slytherin." he said loudly.

"WHAT?" said the three. The Slytherins looked aghast. Three Gryffindors, standing as their leaders were too much for their pride.

Dumbledore lowered his voice. "Not much of them are very trained at handling trolls. I'm quite sure you three have." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

The three of them grinned. _Aaahh, memories of first year…_

"Now go. Hagrid's already informing me that the troll is near."

They all separated. Harry knew it would take more than threats to lead these Slytherins.

He stood in front of them. His intensity rapidly changed. His aura went darker. The Slytherins were quite struck.

"Right. All those who know a lot of curses in front."

Malfoy, Zabini, Greengrass, Parkinson and Nott stepped forward.

"Hermione, any ideas?" She stepped forward. For a second, she looked remarkably like Snape.

"I want you to attack at every man's weak point."

Ron frowned. "Where exactly is that?"

Hermione groaned. "Whatever is hanging between his legs." Sniggers went around.

"I will lead you in there."

"Sounds promising." Teased Zabini. Hermione raised her middle finger and ignored him.

"The rest of you will throw heavy objects at his head. We will try to knock him out. Ron, you lead them."

Harry nodded and decided to stay with Hermione. He felt eyes on his back, but he shrugged it off and focused on the matter at hand.

Draco gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. _Why now? Why him?_

He stared at the perfectly round ass that most probably still lies innocent; free of taint from being fucked. The hard chest which he wished he could touch. The sexy abs he wanted to feel. And the black silk that covered the real deal.

He felt an erection coming up. He walked over to Pansy.

"Fancy ditching this hellhole?"

Pansy grinned. "Where to Prince?"

As the two left for some cupboard, a low thumping sound echoed.

"_Ragblashe? Ragblashe?_" said a low voice.

Dumbledore knew what the monster looked for. Bare flesh.

The doors to the Great Hall were unlocked. The ugly wretch entered.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

* * *

A/N: I love cliffhangers. Kill me if you want, but I still love them. The giant/troll's speaking was just a bunch of randomly pressed letters. 


	5. I Never Really Loved You Anyway

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own Larry Gardener. The title of the chapter was derived from a title of a song by The Corrs

* * *

A putrid fume penetrated their nostrils. His messed up black hair sat on his disfigured head. He had a lot of moles, freckles, and bumps on his face. His yellow teeth were bared and it was splattered with what suspiciously looked like flesh. He wore tattered rags and walked barefoot. His feet were mucky, and had a terrible stench. The troll/giant had bluish skin and purple eyes. He also carried a humongous club.

The monster saw everyone with drawn wands and rampaged around the hall.

"FIRE!" ordered Dumbledore.

Instantly, a shower of sparks hit the troll, but it hardly gashed him at all. Ron's group threw tables and boulders at it, and looked like it would've worked, but the monster was quick enough to catch it and smart enough to throw it back.

While the former group scattered to divide the monster's attention, Hermione's group kept firing at the crotch. Apparently, it only aroused the monster and made him groan.

"Any brilliant plan Granger?" called out Zabini. Hermione cursed his mouth shut. She also noticed that Malfoy and Parkinson disappeared.

Harry got pissed at their helplessness and desperately looked for a way out. The teachers in front kept on trying to bind him, but he quickly snaps them off. Fawkes flew overhead and kept on singing.

This gave Harry an idea.

"ACCIO FIREBOLT!"

His loyal broom flew to him and stopped exactly in front of him. He mounted it quickly and sped of to the air.

Up there, it was easier to aim at his weak spots. He hit the monster's eye twice, and succeeded in blinding him. Ron's troop was able to more effectively throw heavy stuff at him. Dumbledore was able to get a clear shot and tied the monster's feet together.

Harry charmed a large boulder and sent it zooming towards the monster's torso. The monster toppled over. He was falling right where Steve was standing.

Harry zoomed low and saved him just in time.

Hermione produced hundreds of ropes to tie down the monster.

Snape ran towards it and threw a vial filled with a powerful Draught of the Living Dead inside his mouth. The monster stopped suddenly and slumped on the floor.

Everyone cast their sight warily at the monster. Was it really knocked out? To be sure, Hermione charmed another boulder towards its head. It crushed his skull and blood seeped out.

"Ms. Granger! How could you kill him?" said McGonagall hysterically.

"Erm…whoops?" was her only reply.

Everyone laughed and tension was quickly lifted. Harry dismounted his broom with Steve still clinging to him.

"You can let go now." Said Harry awkwardly. Steve nodded and did so.

"Baby!" called out Draco who jogged towards them. He was about to embrace Steve when Steve stepped back.

"You weren't there when I need you the most." Said Steve coldly. He pointed to the lipstick in Draco's white top.

He walked away and clung his dressing gown around him. Half of the crowd saw what happened. Rumors snaked away again.

Draco stood there in shock and stared at the wall. Harry gripped his Firebolt and wondered if making a move right now would be right. Something told him it wasn't. And something else told him that Draco was a bastard.

Harry frowned and glanced at Steve who was still walking. Making up his mind, he jogged alongside Steve.

"Hey." Said Harry. Steve glanced at him at smiled slightly.

"Hey. Thanks." Steve looked at the floor.

Harry sensed that there wasn't anything to say.

Dumbledore ordered the injured students to stay at the middle where it was clear of boulders. He produced cushions and first-aid in the middle. The uninjured students can either stay to help or leave. Everyone was still wide awake, so no one left.

Steve nursed a sprained ankle.

Harry took Steve's arm and slung it on his shoulder.

"Hey, no-" started Steve.

"Will you shut up?" said Harry. Steve just chuckled and obliged.

Harry carried him to a cushion and took the injured ankle carefully and placed it on his lap. Steve kicked off his shoes and gently pulled off his sock. Harry sat on the floor and produced a basin.

"_Augamenti"_

He took a sponge from the first-aid kit and dipped it in the basin. He gently cleaned Steve's foot and placed appropriate creams to make it heal. After a few minutes, the ankle was fully healed.

"There." Said Harry. He looked up to see Steve grinning.

"What?" said Harry, frowning. Steve just shook his head and wore his socks and shoes. He stood up and so did Harry who was still frowning. He held Harry's chin.

"You look cute."

Harry woke up early and realized that it was free day because of the troll giant whatever. He sat up and yawned. He showered quickly and wanted to tell Sirius everything.

He went to the common room and found Hermione sitting on her favorite armchair, knitting.

"You still knit?" said Harry. After their revolution, the house-elves were freed. It took a bit more rehabilitation and therapy, but it turned out okay.

"Hobby." She said, shrugging. "So, does he care for you now? I heard Steve dumped him."

He sat down. "Yeah." Said Harry and he told her about him saving Steve and Steve's 'you weren't there when I needed you the most' line. He also told her about Steve thinking he was cute.

Hermione frowned. "So, who do you want now?"

"I certainly don't want Malfoy. He's a lying, cheating, perverted asshole. On the other hand, Steve's pretty hot. He didn't suffer a deep heart ache, so I guess I can try him."

He noticed Hermione grinning.

"What?"

"So now you understand the matters of the heart?"

Harry shrugged. "For guys anyway. I'm gonna write to Sirius about last night…Though I'm not sure if I'll tell him I'm gay. He might overreact."

(Meanwhile…)

"_Yes, Remus, YES! Right there.. yeah, lick it. Suck it baby! Aah…"_

(Back to the story)

He walked outside the empty and quiet hallway. He decided to write his letter as he went to the Owlery to save time. He was signing the letter when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't-"

"Hey there Potter." Said Steve who smiled.

"Oh hey." Said Harry. Steve's smile gave him the butterflies.

"Where you heading?"

"Owlery."

"I'll go with you."

"Okay."

A sort while later, Harry saw Hedwig off. Steve leaned at the wall and watched Harry.

"Last night, what did you mean that you thought I was cute?" asked Harry who sat down and leaned on the other side of the room.

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that straight to the point?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing really. Just thought…never mind." He said quickly.

Steve grinned and walked to Harry and sat right in front of him.

"Thought what?"

Harry bent his left knee upward and placed left his elbow on top. His right knee lay on the floor pointing to the right, while his right heel faced left. He shrugged.

"Thought that there was more to it." Steve laughed.

"I should have made myself frank. I do not think you're cute. I think you're tantalizingly sexy," he held Harry's knees. "I think that you were amazing last night," he leaned in to Harry. "I think you like me," He leaned in so close that their noses brushed. (by this time Harry's legs are together and lying straight as Steve straddled his lap)

"And I think I want you." Throughout, Harry did not resist. He grinned.

"And I think _I_ want _you_." Said Harry and kissed Steve gently. Steve held Harry's head and Harry wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, pulling him closer.

Harry nibbled on Steve's lip softly. Steve pushed Harry's lips with his tongue, begging for entry. As their tongues danced, Harry rubbed Steve's thighs. Steve moaned softly and went to kiss and nibble Harry's neck. He undid Harry's tie and opened the buttons. He massaged Harry's torso softly; trailing his fingernails from his chest down to his cuts.

Harry was halfway unbuckling Steve's belt when they heard voices coming from the corridor. The two jumped up and quickly fixed themselves.

The door swung open just as Harry finished his tie. _Surprise, surprise…_

Malfoy stood at the doorway.

The blonde narrowed his eyes and walked cautiously to his owl. Harry brushed off some invisible lint off his robes and proceeded to leave. Steve walked with him.

Before they left, Malfoy called out. "You two dating?"

"No." said Harry coldly. Malfoy did not turn around, but felt relief.

"We're already together." Said Steve icily. Malfoy felt as if a huge ice cube dropped in his stomach.

The door to the Owlery swung shut and Draco felt a lump in his throat.

The rumors spread quickly. Steve Brandon and Draco Malfoy were together for less than twenty-four hours. Draco Malfoy cheated on Steve Brandon and got busted. Draco Malfoy got left in the dust as Steve Brandon settled with a new boyfriend: the sexy hero, Harry Potter.

Hermione, Harry and Steve sat beside the lake. Hermione told them all the new rumors that was spreading: Malfoy's transsexual, Harry has a tattoo "somewhere", and Steve has a twelve-inch.

Harry laughed and lay on the grass. "They really wouldn't stop about us being together?"

Steve lay on Harry's chest. "Of course not."

Hermione added casually, "Cho wants to talk."

Harry sat up quickly. Steve fell on his lap. "WHAT?"

Hermione rolled her eyes to the heavens. "Don't tell me you forgot she exists."

"Erm…"

Hermione shook her head. "Anyway, she already replaced you."

Steve snorted. "Who can be better than my boyfriend?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "Your _ex_-boyfriend." Steve sat up suddenly.

And to prove just that, Draco and Cho sat at the opposite bank. However, they did not exhibit any sexual behavior. They just talked.

"It's sad to be a has-been." Said Hermione. "Especially if everyone knows about it."

Harry felt a tinge of guilt. He felt as if it was his fault that Malfoy got Pansy laid. But he forgot all about when Steve lay on his lap again. He caressed his hair gently.

Hermione stood up. "I'm going. I have an appointment with Professor Snape."

Meanwhile, Cho and Draco chatted about their broken love life.

"Well, a week ago I saw them in the Owlery. I can guess they were up to something dirty because Potter's hair was all fucked up."

Cho pulled her sweater closer to her. "First Christmas that I'm frustrated."

Draco frowned. "Frustrated? Don't you mean depressed? After being forgotten and cheated on?"

Cho shrugged. "I knew Harry just used me to get rid of the redhead. I was cool with it because…well Harry's a part of my past. I didn't fall for him again anyway." She grinned.

"He was a hell of a tiger in bed too."

Draco sighed. "I can't believe someone dumped me. I can't believe I'm moping around about it too…"

"You shouldn't. Brandon's an asshole."

"I know you want to make me feel better Chang, but-"

"You don't know Steve as I do." Draco looked at Cho. She looked blank.

"He's a player. A really good one too. He never gets committed to anyone. Even if they're into those cheesy stuff, he's just doing it to get laid. I should know…" Draco frowned. Cho rolled her eyes.

"Malfoy, knowing you, I'm quite sure you know _what_ a player is. He's just in it for the ride. That's why he quickly switched to Harry. "

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He smirked and half-lay on the grass; his elbows propping him up. "Well…I guess it wasn't much of a loss then." He murmured.

"I shouldn't have let him get to me. At least now that I'm single…"

Cho grinned. "The Slytherin sex god's back."

"Tell me Chang, who's better in bed?"

"Harry or Steve?"

"No." said Draco smirking. "Me or those two?"

"Prove it to me."

* * *

A/N: Steve's a mean player!!! Like Draco isn't... Well, hopefully Harry won't hope. 


	6. Obedient Ferret

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Sorry for the really late chap. Stupid schoolwork gets in the way.

I'm sorry, but i forgot to explain something! Cho is still in Hogwarts because she was held back for Care of Magical Creatures. She still hasn't passed the test for the Blast-Ended Skrewts. Sorry for the confused readers.

* * *

Within a week and a half, Draco was already back with his dignity and reputation. Rumors have it that: 1. He's straight again. 2. He's going steady with a certain girl. 3. He's going to propose to her after graduation. 

Of course, the last two statements were far from normal (considering it was Draco) , but they hardly saw something normal in Hogwarts anyway.

Draco was in the common room when Blaise slapped his back genially and took the seat across.

"Heard you were straight now. Good for you."

Draco yawned widely and laid on the couch. "I'm not sure. I'm not exactly straight, but I'm not interested in anyone right now."

Blaise leaned in. "So who's the girl?"

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Tell me you don't believe them."

Blaise just shook his head. "Shut up and tell me who they think she is."

Draco straightened his legs on the couch and said blandly. "Cho Chang."

His best friend gave a shout of laughter. "Chang? Why her?"

"She sort of replaced Pansy's job as 'Woman in Closest Proximity' but with more brains. And hell more competent in bed."

Blaise suddenly looked bored and rather off. Within three minutes, a pillow hit him on the head.

"What?" he said angrily.

"What's with your look?" said Draco, annoyed. It's not normal for any Slytherin to be sentimental.

"Have you ever felt that there's more to this life than sex?"

Draco looked at him seriously. "What else hit you in the head? I think you might have severe head trauma."

Blaise shook his head. "Whatever. But as far as I know, I'm looking for the girl I want. I suggest you do the same." And left.

Even if Draco denied it, Blaise's point hit home.

* * *

"Hey. You okay in there?" 

Harry looked up and locked with those glamorous blue eyes. He just grinned at Steve and kissed him. Steve slung his arm around Harry's shoulder.

Harry clung to his boyfriend under the blue satin sheets and stared at the slit of the bed's curtains. He stared at the beautiful starry sky. He deposited all his trust to this one man.

"Have you ever loved someone so much that you didn't leave any for yourself?" asked Harry. Steve frowned then chuckled.

"Of course. And he's lying right beside me."

Harry chortled and closed his eyes.

He lay on the strong chest which he invested all his emotions, trust and loyalty summing up his whole humanity. He held the hand which he wished would forever hold his. Everything would now depend on this man beside him.

Life wasn't good. It was beautiful.

Steve woke up early and went to shower. He let the cool water wash over him. By far, Harry was pretty much the best one he came across. But after what he said last night... well, maybe a few more could do.

And after that, down the drain he will go.

Hermione (for Harry's sake) decided to apologize to Cho. She arranged a meeting for them in the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione was halfway through her bottle when Cho arrived. She deposited a few shopping bags on an empty chair and took a seat herself.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. I accidentally ran into a couple that...erm...anyway, it stalled me. So, what's this about?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to apologize that Harry didn't have enough guts to actually announce a break-up." she said off-handedly.

Cho giggled. "It's okay. I understand. So how's Harry?"

Hermione shrugged and laid back. "He's lovesick. He keeps telling me that Steve is the most amazing person that ever lived. I think he's absolutely in love."

She expected Cho to agree or to giggle. She however, did not expect what Cho was going to say.

"You HAVE to break them up." she whispered.

"Why? I've never seen Harry this happy." said Hermione defensively.

Cho gripped Hermione's hands. "You don't understand. Steve... he's not like other men. He's cold and heartless. He's just a nymphomaniac who wants to bed guys until he's had enough. After that he'll throw them to the gutter."

Hermione stared at Cho's eyes. She looked worried. "How can you be so sure?"

Cho looked away. "I should be. I fell for his trap. It's from him that I learned to trust less." She softly let go of Hermione's hands and looked away.

Hermione shook her head. "Harry will never believe us. How will we stop this?"

Cho shrugged and looked out the window. She was just resting her eyes while thinking of a way. She was so intent in thinking that she didn't realize that she was already staring at her solution. A solution in the form of a blonde Slytherin.

* * *

Draco stepped out of of the prefects' bathroom smelling of shampoo. He entered the dressing room and opened his private locker. Inside was a neatly folded note with a certain handwriting he recognized anywhere.

Room of Requirement. 10.00.Don't show up if you're expecting sex. Granger.

Draco yawned. This had better be worth it Mudblood.

Ten minutes before ten, Draco sneaked around the corridor and walked quickly thrice in front of it. A door appeared and he entered quickly.

A warm and comfortable room met his eyes. Mahogany wooden floors, a large maroon carpet on the floors and walls, and intricately detailed furnishings was found inside. A cheery fire in the fireplace bathed the room with its orange glow. A beautiful chandelier hung above. A couch lay in front of the fireplace. Two comfy armchairs lay on either side. He sat on one and placed his heels on the coffee table in the middle. A tea set with buttered crumpets lay in the middle.

"So Granger," said Malfoy as he took a teacup. "What is this about?"

Cho sat on the other armchair looked directly at him while Hermione sat on the couch and lay her feet at the other side. Draco chewed carefully on the crumpet. Granger was right, this can't be about sex.

Hermione sipped her tea. "It's about your ex-boyfriend." Draco frowned.

"Brandon? What about him?"

Cho sighed. "You know how that bastard is. He's...cruel. He doesn't care about others."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "So? Why should I care?"

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "Harry's too trusting to see that. And if we tell him, he won't believe us. In short, he'll get hurt."

"So?"

Hermione folded her arms. "If he won't listen, maybe he'll see. We have to show the perversion of Brandon."

"So?"

"That's where you come in. Harry will be much more affected if it's men, and not women." said Cho.

Draco laughed. "And you come here to bargain? Please, I've had you Cho and I'll never have you Granger. What do you have that'll interest me?" He sipped his tea.

Hermione's lip quivered. "We're not here for bargain Malfoy. We're here to blackmail."

Draco looked up and saw Hermione toying two wands. Her wand and a rather familiar-looking one... Draco quickly groped for his wand, but it wasn't there. It was with Hermione.

"How'd you-"

"Oh please Malfoy!" said Hermione loudly. "I am perpetually smarter than you are. Is there anything else?"

Draco flushed but otherwise kept cool. "What do I have to do?"

Cho grinned. "I thought told you that already? We're going to show Harry Brandon's perversion.'

"Fine. How?"

Hermione smirked. "Very good ferret."

Draco bit his lip. One of these days Granger, one of these days...


	7. Good intentions may lead to bad actions

A/N: I hope that you bear with me with my shortcomings. I also hope you're still interested. I also warn you that I like to keep things short. Have mercy please, this is my first...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione chewed slowly on her salad for morning. Their plan was foolproof, of course it is. I made it, she thought. However, she doubted Malfoy will do his part. Knowing him, she was sure he would want any way out of this.

"Hey." said Cho who sat with her. "It's gonna be okay, okay?"

She just nodded. She didn't like eating her words.

She sat on her usual table in the dark Potions dungeon. Harry sat next to her. He emanated a glow of enthusiasm. He kept grinning and taking things lightly. Even Snape could not dampen his spirits by pairing him to Malfoy. As the first phase clicked into action, pangs of guilt tore her up inside, seeing Harry jump in her carefully made web of truth and traps.

Draco's cold gray eyes met with his godfather's confused ones. Draco practically begged Snape to have Harry as his Potions partner. He was entirely grateful for being gifted in Legillimency. It was a good thing that he was a candy to Severus.

Harry placed his backpack between them. Draco ignored him absolutely as Snape explained the potion that they were going to make.

"I'll get the ingredients, you set up the potion." said Harry. He expected a snide comment or a smirk. But Draco just nodded and lit the fire.

As Harry reached for the bottles, he stole glances at Malfoy. His hands worked flawlessly for the potion, but his eyes were deep and far from reality. He carefully placed the bottles on their table. The two of them worked in peace.

Harry was walking on eggshells. Malfoy was not evil, nor was he much of a friend to him. He hardly trusted him at all, after what he did to Steve. However, he seemed much more now than he was then. His aura was powerful.

Draco stirred the potion carefully. It was his father's and godfather's wish that he master Potions and Transfiguration. He did so quite well, so well that he can let his mind drift without ruining the potion.

Was Granger telling him the truth? That Potter was in love with Brandon? Well if he was, then he is naive idiot. He just did this out of blackmail. Like he actually cared for Potter. If he gets hurt or agonized, that was neither his business nor his problem.

Two hours passed and Harry passed the vial. He helped Malfoy finish quickly. When everyone had their head turned to the door, Draco held Harry's shoulder gently and faced him.

"You love Brandon?" he asked.

Harry frowned at his calm demeanor. "No. I'm in love with him. Hopefully you see the difference."

"Then I suggest you get out of love." he said coolly.

Harry chuckled. "Why? You still think you have a chance with him? He's mine now and there's nothing you can do about it."

Draco shook his head. "You really think he's yours? Reality check Potter, he was NEVER yours. He just wants to have fun. And trust me I had fun with him."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What about the Great Hall incident?"

"That? I asked him to do that. Everyone's getting the impression that I'm starting to settle. I don't want that. Anyway, see you around. Stay away from him if you're too

vulnerable." And he left Harry standing.

Was he telling the truth? Did his beloved Steve like to bed people and until there only? He shook his head and just chuckled. He shouldn't let Malfoy get to him.

"Mr. Potter, do you plan to leave or to stay in my dungeon and murmur to yourself?" suddenly thundered Snape.

Hermione pulled Draco to a hidden tapestry.

"Well?"

"He's too in love to see things."

"Then you take the detour." She handed him a folded piece of parchment.

"You have Quidditch tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. Training whoever' s left. " he murmured dejectedly. It gave him a sharp pang that he never once beated Potter in Quidditch.

"Right. Stay behind."

"Why?"

"Stay behind and do what you do best."

Draco frowned and then raised his eyebrows. "You're not saying-"

"Just do that and Cho and I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

Cho flicked her wand and sent a blank parchment inside an opened book in the library. She hid behind the shelves and watched it do the rest. Steve Brandon picked up what looked like a blank parchment. The message appeared to his eyes only. He smirked.

Meanwhile, Hermione wore her least favorite skirt and stood in front of her dorm, just out of sight. She lit her skirt in wild but not deathly flames. It would take a few hits of water before the special flames would be doused. She sprinted downstairs and screamed.

Harry immediately sprung to her help. He took a direct shot but the flames grew bigger. Everyone else helped and it took thirty more excruciating seconds before the fire was out. She had slight burns on her legs.

Harry helped her up while Lavender tied her thick jacket around Hermione's waist to cover the slim, flawless legs that was attracting the eyes of the viewers.

"What the hell was that Hermione?" he asked, concerned.

Hermione bit her lip and showed him a piece of paper.

"We're not THAT dumb, bitch!- Crabbe and Goyle." Inscripted behind was a spell with a spark at the last letter.

"What's this?" said Seamus.

"It's a victimizing curse. Once you speak it, the curse will be turned on you. I forgot it for a moment, thinking it was some stupid joke."

Harry's blood pumped. "Where the fuck are those bastards?"

"They have Quidditch practice tomorrow." she said and took his wrist. "I don't want publicity on this Harry. This is just confrontation."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Harry I'm serious. Everywhere you go, something happens. Please, make a little less conspicuous?"

Harry sighed. She was right, he was sick of all those who goggle at him.

"I promise."

* * *

The next breakfast, Hermione felt quite uncomfortable. Backstabbing her best friend wasn't the best thing she wants for him, but still... She stood up and looked at the Slytherin table. Her eyes locked with Draco's. She gave a nod.

Draco straddled his Nimbus 2001 and sped off to the sky. Even if he found it hard to win a match against Potter, Quidditch was his passion as much as his rival's. He trained the idiots as much as he can. He decided to pass his "Captainship" to Johnathan Hellington. He knows strategies and can grab the basics. The best out of all the idiots.

He entered the changing rooms and stripped naked. He entered the shower room and turned the knob for the cool water. The icy jets hit his body , making a lot of noise and blurring everything else.

A few minutes later, Draco grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his sexy waist. He ran his hand through his gold hair and felt a tug of disappointment someone stepped from the lockers.

"So what's this about?" said Brandon. Draco smirked.

"Having fun with Potter?"

"Hell yeah. Why?"

"I guess you finally found your soulmate eh?"

Steve laughed. "He thinks so. I'm not in the mood to settle. I'm just staying for his amazing abilities."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "So you left me early because I'm not amazing enough?"

"No. I was planning to try a different genitalia when Potter showed up. You can just guess my surprise in bed."

"Like any other playboy."

"Speaking of which, you're back on the fast lane. I don't believe it."

Draco chuckled. "Why not?"

Steve pulled Draco close. "I haven't seen it myself."

Draco whispered. "Come and see."

He leaned on the lockers and chuckled. Steve walked over and held Draco's shoulders firmly. He tilted his head and kissed him softly, nibbling on his lower lip slowly. Draco

reciprocated and held Steve's hips. His tongue prodded on Steve's lips which opened at once. While his tongue danced with Draco's, Steve's fingers traced his thighs up to his cock which was gaining firmness. Draco moaned in Steve's lips and kissed his jaw line and went down to his neck and brought out his lapping tongue. Steve pulled back slightly and pulled Draco to the showers. He removed the towel that covered Draco and out sprung an erected cock.

Steve stripped quickly while Draco went under the hot water. Steve joined him and their tongues were together again. Steve left a trail of kisses while going down Draco's cock. He kissed the head and nibbled gently. Draco moaned and bit his lip. Steve's experienced tongue darted in and out while exploring his shaft. After a while, he placed half the cock within his hot mouth. He slid it in and out while his hands played with the balls. Within minutes, Draco ejaculated in Steve.

Panting, Draco placed himself under the hot shower. Steve stood up and kissed him. Draco knelt between Steve's legs. Steve knelt too and licked the hole for lubrication. He then entered Draco, slowly at first for Draco to feel his cock once more. Heat and adrenaline pumping in him, he pumped harder and faster. He groaned and came in Draco.

He pulled out and pulled Draco to his feet. He placed Draco in his arms and darted his tongue inside his mouth.

"I missed you, baby." Whispered Steve.

Draco kissed back. "So, am I any better than your current 'boyfriend'?"

Steve took the soap and spread it all over Draco's chest.

"Hell yeah."

Thirty feet away, a raven-haired boy sat on the floor crying.

* * *

A/N: Poor, poor raven-haired boy who we all know is. Please review, even if you hate it. 


End file.
